


Hacy

by taygeta



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taygeta/pseuds/taygeta
Summary: Maggie has a vision of things to come in the distant future, especially regarding Harry and Macy. How can she figure out what the future should actually hold and what role she has in the mystery of events it presents to her?
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Up to the Charmed Season 2 Finale 
> 
> Author’s Note: Thought I’d continue the idea of stories with titles based on ship portmanteaus! This is gonna be a little odd though since the ship is now canon - but I guess that’s a good challenge.

**Hacy - Chapter 1**  
by Taygeta

Maggie stared at Harry, unsure if what she heard remotely made any sense. They were sitting in the dining room now with cups of tea at her suggestion.

She squinted, “So Harry, what exactly are you asking of me?”

“I need you to help me keep my feelings for Macy...in control.”

“I don’t think I can do that. I mean, not in the magical sense, but in the ‘no way is this a good idea’ sense. Why would you want me to change how you feel about Macy?”

“I don’t want you to erase them...just subdue them. I know you can.”

The youngest Charmed One didn’t deny the range of her new power, but she questioned the reason, “But why?”

“Maggie, I lost control back at SafeSpace. I almost ruined everything - put us all in danger - because all I could think about was taking care of Macy. I got distracted and I almost failed you guys.”

“Almost,” Maggie emphasized. “You didn’t actually fail - we got Jimmy.”

“But what about next time?”

“What about all the times?”

“What do you mean?”

“Harry, this isn’t the first - or the last - time you’re going to let your emotions cloud your judgment. And I don’t mean just Macy - I mean...that’s just who you are. Sometimes you’re better at it and sometimes it escapes you, but you’re just like all of us. We’ve all made those same mistakes and we learn from them.”

“I don’t quite think you understand the gravity of…” Harry paused trying to find the right words, “...of my feelings for your sister.”

Maggie let out a laugh.

“This isn’t funny,” he said. “I realize that you’re an empath and have probably figured most of this out, but…”

“Harry, that’s not why I’m laughing.”

“Then what is it?”

“Yes - I’ve known for a while, but it’s not because I can read feelings. You don’t have to be an empath to see how much you care about her.” She felt compelled to add, “And how much she cares about you.”

She watched his fingers tapping the tea cup in his hands absent-mindedly, her hand reached over to try to ease whatever must be running through his mind.

But by touching his hand and the teacup, Maggie found herself swept up in a vision.

* * *

***Vision***

_She was at the doorway of the house and then suddenly inside. Things looked mostly familiar, but also different._

_A little girl and a little boy rush to greet her. They must have been maybe five years old._

_“Titi Maggie!” they shouted._

_“How many times do we have to tell you two to be careful who is at the door?” she heard Harry’s familiar voice say in the distance._

_As she hugged the little boy and girl, she heard Macy’s voice, “Oh it’s Maggie! Maggie - it’s so good to see you.”_

_She found herself hugging Macy and, in the midst of the warm embrace, her sister’s voice saying worriedly, “What are you doing back here? Are you okay? Is it safe?”_

* * *

She rushed back into the present day, wondering how she could have seen so far into the future.

He was no longer across the table from her, but next to her. His hand was resting on her shoulder and peering at her for any sign of injury. “Maggie, are you alright? What is it? What did you see?”

It turns out that rather than comforting him, he was now trying to comfort her.

“I - I don’t think I should tell you,” she said honestly.

“Why not?”

She confessed, “I’ve...I’ve never seen that far into the future.”

Elder Celeste walked in at that moment. She looked tired, having spent the last several hours with Mel working on incantations and potions to make sure Jimmy remained put.

Maggie knew her sisters had stronger opinions about Celeste, but at the moment, she wasn’t sure what she thought about the sort-of-former Elder except that she seemed to have impeccable timing.

“Your instincts are correct, Maggie. You can’t talk about things too far ahead - it might change things that should be.”

“How do I know?”

“You know,” said Celeste, in a voice of confidence the Charmed Ones had yet to hear from her. “Your mother had this gift too, and it was strong. She wasn’t a Charmed One, but she knew the things to come, and I'm sensing that you will too.”

* * *

  
End of Chapter One! Feedback?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy - reluctantly - provides information on the Faction. Maggie looks toward Mel for some advice on her vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Given the finale, I realized while writing that I had to figure out Faction stuff in tandem with this story of Maggie’s vision. Hope it makes sense! Thanks for all the great feedback on support on Chapter 1.

**Hacy - Chapter 2  
** by Taygeta

Jimmy smirked as he stood trapped in the attic. 

Maggie had a flashback to when Harry had lost his memory and was temporarily his old “Sprog” self. Clearly, Jimmy took after most of these pages in the pre-Harry handbook.

“I don’t understand how you all can’t realize that *I* have the upperhand in this situation,” he laughed. “I have information you guys want and can choose whether or not to share. Care to guess what I’m choosing?” 

“Why are you helping them?” asked Mel. “Why help the Faction?”

He laughed, “I don’t care about the Faction. I care about me - and I don’t want to be here. So the faster you guys realize I’m not going to help you, the easier you realize you should just let me the hell go.” 

“But have you ever thought what it might mean?” said Maggie.

He appeared to feel that he was above any kind of meaning as he scoffed, “What?” 

Macy spoke up now, “A world without magic? Where would that leave you? You think you’re going to walk out of this?” 

Jimmy’s eyes took her in - as if only seeing her in the room and no one else mattered. Maggie thought it was odd because he wasn’t the only man with that same face that could cast that same look.

“What are you talking about?”

“Come on, Jimmy, do the math,” chimed in Harry. “Where do you think you and I are going to be?”

The truth was that the Charmed Ones, Harry, and Celeste had no idea what the implications of a world without magic meant. But this was as good a bluff as any, they had strategized earlier.

Jimmy’s eyes kept steady on Macy despite his good doppelganger’s words, “Is that true?”

Macy chose honesty, “It’s a good guess, don’t you think?”

He broke his glance at her and began pacing behind the invisible walls of his magical cage, “So what? Me and lover boy over there are going to disappear with the magic?” He stopped and looked up at Macy again, “Maybe that’s not such a bad thing.”

Macy stood steadfast, but Maggie knew her sister was trying not to unravel at the thought. 

“I don’t understand, Jimmy - does Julian still have a hold over you? It seems like you’re protecting him more than yourself...which is - quite frankly - a bit surprising,” Macy mustered a fact-seeking question to soldier on, but also to deflect. She didn’t want more questions related to Harry that she didn’t want to think about.

Jimmy raised a brow and let out a laugh, “Julian? That dolt? He might be a genius, but he is a daft one.” He looked at everyone in the room and let out an even louder laugh, “Oh my God. Do you guys think he is behind everything?”

“You mean he wasn’t the one controlling you?” asked Mel.

“Bloody hell, you guys do need my help,” Jimmy said more to himself than towards them. Thankfully for them, Jimmy’s motivations for self-preservation were momentarily eclipsed by his overly judgmental loud-mouth qualities. 

Maggie had a sinking suspicion that perhaps there was still a “Harry” quality about Jimmy that did want to save the day...and not give Harry any credit. 

“The talisman...his aunt Viv held it. Swiped it under the nose of the evil archaeologist that actually found me. Guess we couldn’t have that storyline instead - would have probably been easier for the lot of us. In any case, if there’s anyone that has the ferocity to want magic for herself it would be that woman. Put me right back away once she thought I was more trouble than value...to her. She’s the one that wanted me to go after those magical creatures.” Under his breath he added, “Poor bastards.”

Most times, Mel would have been offended with the phrase “that woman” but in this case she was wondering if it was not fitting enough subtext. 

“Thank you,” said Macy. 

Jimmy looked at her with those same eyes he had at the start, “For what?”

“For helping us...your way,” she smiled.

HIs face softened before the lines hardened again, “So what’s the plan? You guys going to keep me here forever?”

Macy asked, “Do you think there are other things you might be able to tell us?” 

Jimmy looked at her with a long silence. 

While both Celeste and Macy kept their eye on him, Mel and Maggie couldn’t help but glance at Harry. He was looking at Macy and a reflection of himself, as if having an outer body experience. 

Jimmy’s answer to her question was to let out a deep sigh and lie down on the couch. 

* * *

“So...she collects all these magical creatures...they’re experimenting with bringing the dead to life…” said Mel out loud as they sat downstairs in the living room. “How does this all track?”

“You’d be surprised how bad things have been seeded by good intentions,” said Celeste. She gave Macy a glance before adding, “Rarely do we ever want to resurrect the dead without a reason that comes from the heart.”

Maggie scrunched her nose and asked, “Macy, is there anything you know about Julian and his Aunt Viv?” 

Macy reiterated what she had told her sisters and Harry, but mostly for Celeste’s sake and in case she had forgotten a detail, “The night we were at the party for the Shea Group, to rescue Harry...I had pretended I had cluster migraines. And when I asked him about the Test Rooms I had ‘confusingly’ seen, he told me about the car crash where his parents died. He told me that story before, but added that he had seen his sister Rosemary outside of the car. She was unconscious but still moving...but that was also when he saw the Whitelighter heal the two victims in the car - the ones that were witches. He watched while the Whitelighter then made them all disappear.”

“Are you telling me we’re possibly on the track to having to deal with the second coming of the Conquerer...and it’s because 20-some odd years ago, a kid’s memory wasn’t properly wiped?” Celeste responded. 

Mel retorted, “It’s 2020 - that tracks.”

“Well do we know what happened to his sister?” asked Harry. “Did she survive?”

Macy shook her head, “I don’t - I don’t know. I mean, he never talked about her until that night and, well, we haven’t talked since.” 

“Harry, I realize you’re a unique type of Whitelighter, but I may have a way of accessing that Whitelighter’s memory through you as a conduit. It will take me some time to figure out the incantation and herbs needed.”

“Will it hurt him?” asked Macy.

Celeste rolled her eyes, “It’s more like a rolodex kind of situation and he’d be accessing the file like a database. But you can help if you’re so inclined.”

Harry nodded in consent, but added to Maggie and Mel, “Though that’s not a bad thought - maybe you guys can search records for any more detail regarding the accident.” 

* * *

Mel opened up her laptop in the kitchen and said, “Okay...so I’m going to look at police reports first...do you want to look up accident reports?”

Maggie reached over and closed her laptop. 

“I asked Ray and Jordan for this information after Macy told us about the accident. Choochi is gonna get the info to you through your regular channels, and I’m going to ask Harry to orb Jordan over in a couple of hours. He’s laying low since he was my plus one to the Shea Group party.”

Mel looked impressed.

“Don’t look so relaxed,” said Maggie, handing Mel a cup of coffee. “I have something to tell you.” 

“Okay…”

“But you have to swear to me, that you won’t tell anyone.”

“I swear.”

“Especially Macy and Harry.”

At those names, Mel rolled her eyes, “Maggie - is this an excuse for a ‘Hacy’ meeting? One, they've been very cute but now is not the time. And, two, I thought we’d be over this by now since - as we saw the other morning - they are clearly together.”

Maggie was worried her older sister wasn’t going to take her seriously and it would be all of her fault. She had given Macy and Harry that cute nickname last year. Upon more than one occasion, she and Mel would have beers or coffee to gossip about what Mel called Maggie’s favorite ‘ship’. 

“Mel, this is serious, okay?”

She looked skeptical, but her eyebrows furrowed in concern, “Maggie, what is it? Just spill.” 

“The other day, Harry and I were talking and I had a vision. But not just any vision Mel, it must be something that’s supposed to happen 6 or 7 or more years from now.”

“What?”

“I know - I’ve never had a vision that far in advance!”

“Hmm...maybe it has something to do with your powers recently expanding? Okay, well what did you see?”

Maggie began to describe seeing the kids and then Harry and Macy in the house, and Macy being concerned about her being there. She added on what Celeste had told her - about not revealing certain visions because of future harm.

“I mean, those kids…they were...theirs,” she said with a soft smile, “They looked just like them. I don’t know when they last saw me, but it seemed like awhile. And Macy - why did she make it seem that I wasn’t supposed to be there? That things were dangerous. What happened? ”   


“And I wasn’t there either?”

She shook her head, “At least not in the vision.” 

“Celeste is right,” Mel nodded. “You can’t tell them. I know we joke about them and destiny, but this would be too much information. And what if...”

"What?"

"There's something about it that means you're supposed to stop it? Like why was Macy worried for your safety?"

Maggie's brow furrowed and she shook her head. There were too many what if's and she thought aloud, “I wonder if Mom saw this too...whatever this is?” 

At the mention of their mother, Mel gave her sister a hug. “Hey, we’ll figure this out. But on the bright side, if you’re seeing something years from now, maybe we’ll stand a chance against the second coming of the Conquerer.”

Maggie rolled her eyes, “And that statement is just proof that this shouldn’t be something a lot of people know.” She let out an unexpected laugh.

“What?”

“It’s just funny...how much you can know and not know anything at the same time.”

Mel retorted, “Yep - 2020, that tracks.” 

* * *

End of Chapter 2. Feedback? 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan's arrival to the house reveals more about the Shea Family and the car accident, but he also brings with him another vision for Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I’m thinking of renaming this series. It’s taking a life of its own beyond Hacy-intentions (though that will still be a part of this story). Any opinions on that would be appreciated! :) Additionally, this might be it for awhile as I have some real-life stuff to take care of during this quarantine life.

**Hacy - Chapter 3**

By Taygeta

Jordan arrived in the sitting room with Harry much to Celeste’s surprise. She had just sat down to enjoy a cup of tea. It had been quite some time since she had to cast so many spells and make so many potions in a short period of time. While nothing ever surprised her, she certainly wasn’t expecting a guest - let alone a very human guest. 

“Who’s this?” Celeste immediately asked. “Who are you?”

Jordan raised his eyebrows, “Very nice to meet you too, ma’am?” 

Harry exhaled, “This is Jordan. He has been a critical member of this team for quite some time.” 

Jordan smiled, “Thanks, man - didn’t know you thought that about me.” He glanced over at Celeste and replied, “He’s probably just saying that because he made me pretend to be dead and put me in a body bag once.” 

He extended his hand and introduced himself, “Jordan - my ancestors and I were cursed by a witch and now I have to atone for their sins and help out witches or I’ll probably die. I mean, it looks like it might go either way at this point, but I’d rather go down trying with the Charmed Ones.”

Celeste didn’t shake his hand and instead looked at him critically with folded arms before landing on why he looked familiar, “You’re a...a Chase.”

“That would be correct,” he replied.

“I knew of Lawrence Mortimer Chase,” she said unexpectedly. “I heard about the curse soon after it happened.” 

Everyone stood in an awkward silence at this information.

Mel was the first to speak up, “...and you didn’t do anything? To help the witches or stop the curse?”

“My hands were already full and I was nowhere near this area. I was part of the underground - ran an apothecary for a little while as a front in various towns and helped whoever I could. Curses are also...complicated and a personal kind of magic.” She looked at Jordan squarely when she said the next phrase, “But, we lost many good people. You have much to atone for.”

Jordan took the information in humbly while everyone else continued to stand around awkwardly. “I know, and I take that seriously.”

Celeste looked at Harry and said, “Probably more seriously than you, Whitelighter who has the power to erase memories and chooses not to.” 

“How am I supposed to erase his memory if he has to atone for the past?” Harry prompted.

Celeste didn’t answer the question, choosing instead to sit back down to take a sip of her tea, “I take it that Jordan here has all that research that Harry asked Mel and Maggie to conduct?”

“I...may have some more information on my laptop,” said Mel, holding up her computer and avoiding mentioning Choochi. 

As they all sat around the living room, they shared their findings.

Harry began,“So the Whitelighter that was at the scene. His name was Alfred and the witches - Kami Carlton and Helen Carlton - in the car accident were indeed the ones that he was charged with protecting. He noted in his incident report with the Elders…” 

“Wait you guys have - had - incident reports?” asked Macy.

“It was customary to document extraordinary moments in case they needed to be revisited,” he replied. “Did you guys think that all I did was be a Women’s Studies professor?”

“Yes,” said Mel. “Always letting us know you were tweeted by the prolific Roxanne Gay.”

“Seriously?” Jordan said in an admiring tone. “Right on, man!”

Harry had a self-satisfied grin and replied, “Thank you.” 

Maggie sighed, “Anyway…?”

Harry continued,“He makes a note that he didn’t think the boy saw him given his sister’s state and that he assumed the trauma and the age of the boy would bear little significance moving forward. He also had to care for the witches as his healing powers could only extend so much to the injuries at hand, so he didn’t have time to go back.” 

“A grave error, it seems,” said Celeste.

Mel opened up her laptop to go through the police files that Choochi was able to get for them, “So we were able to get police reports about the accident - the Carlton women who we know are witches - never came forward or identified themselves. Maggie and I guessed that since their Whitelighter healed them, the evidence wouldn’t have lined up quite right for a good story. The car they were in was registered to a...dead guy. I’m gonna say that was some Elder behind the scenes magic there. So the police just thought it was a stolen car and the other people didn’t want to get caught. Granted, there was no crime to charge them with - it was a true accident and they were also considered victims...just unknown.”

Jordan chimed in at this point, “So I found what I could the last few days in City Hall and the Seattle Library and then a little bit earlier at the Internet Cafe I was laying low at until it seemed like there was a good spot to meet Harry.” He explained, “Figured it would be pretty easy for the Shea Group to find me at my apartment given that it’s on all my business applications for SafeSpace.” 

He scrolled through a tablet to show a picture of a newspaper clipping for the Washington Post. There was a family photo of two parents, a young Julian, and his sister Rosemary. The headline read: “Tragedy for Seattle Family”. 

“So in this first article from the accident, it mentions that their parents didn’t survive but indicate that the two kids did survive. The boy was listed as in fair condition, but his sister was listed as critical and in the ICU.” 

He swiped the screen to another article that read, “Young Girl Still in Coma”.

“As you can probably tell in this headline, his sister ended up in a coma for quite some time. There’s not much information after this about her directly, but as Julian and the Shea Group rose in prominence, there were interviews that referenced Rosemary as a point of inspiration.”

Jordan swiped the screen again to a page with a video, clicking on the play button.

On the video, an interviewer asks off-screen, “So what would you say is one of your inspirations?”

Julian sat with a loose button down shirt and casual gray blazer. He looked confident and relaxed, but young. 

“I definitely have to say my sister. It’s been some time, but she’s still fighting and whatever progress I make in this world helps her. Either to fight the battles that she’s dealing with regarding her health or so that when she wakes up, she finds the world is a better place.”

Macy asked, “What about his aunt?”

“It doesn’t really come out and say it anywhere, but one of the obituaries noted that she was the only living relative. So I assume she took Julian and Rosemary in...which I thought was really interesting…” Jordan swiped to another screen. “Vivian was the top of her business school class, Ivy League, and really just making it out in the world when this accident happened. It took her away a bit from the fast track, but as Julian began to really show himself to be this kind of wunderkind, she was able to make up for that lost of time. She basically IS the Shea Group in the business sense.” 

“This verifies what Jimmy said,” replied Macy.

Jordan looked at her with a confused expression, “Who is Jimmy?”

Maggie pursed her lips, “That’s a long story…” 

* * *

They filled Jordan on the Jimmy backstory during dinner. It almost felt like a family dinner, except for the dinner time conversation topic and the leaving out of details, like Celeste’s role in the making of whitelighters. 

After dinner, Celeste had volunteered to rest in a big chair in the attic so that someone could keep a watch on Jimmy overnight. Throughout the day there had been a surveillance spell set up to let them know if the darklighter was doing much aside from looking bored. But she said she didn’t trust this would be enough at night.

“Night brings an interesting angle to spells...unpredictable,” she said wisely and mysteriously but didn’t elaborate beyond that. 

As everyone turned in, Jordan raised a brow as it was obvious to him that Harry was retiring with Macy to her room. Granted, Mel and Maggie also had amused expressions about it as well.

As Maggie helped Jordan set up the living room couch as his temporary bed, he inquired, “So I mean I figured those two had a thing, but I guess they really do have - a thing - now? 

Maggie laughed, “I’m not sure if it happened really fast or too slow, but it’s pretty new.”

“Timing is everything,” said Jordan, reflecting briefly on Harry asking about timing, before he had to infiltrate the lab as a fake dead guy. He had wondered if Harry had been asking about Macy, and now he knew. He brushed the memory aside and moved onto another subject, “Hey, thanks for letting me crash here. I know you guys don’t have to take care of me, but…”

“Are you kidding? We’ve brought you into enough...situations. And besides, it’s our fault if the Shea Group was surveilling you.”

“We don’t know if they are,” said Jordan.

“Come on, you didn’t see anything remotely suspicious today?”

“Well when I left that cafe to go find that spot in the plaza you guys told me about, I’m pretty sure I was being followed,” He recalled. “Well pretty sure or just paranoid. If I was and they lost track of me, they’ll probably figure out that I know about magic. Probably know about the oh so many greats granddad too!” 

“Hey, if I haven’t said it before, I’m sorry that you had to be cursed, but I am glad you’re a ‘critical member of the team’,” she quoted. She placed her arm on his shoulder, only to find herself getting another vision.

* * *

***Vision***

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Jordan asked her. He was sitting on the bed as she was running around packing a bag. He looked a little older. There was a tired and resigned quality that seemed different. 

The room they were in looked unfamiliar, an apartment somewhere. But the outside was obscured by a rainstorm at night.

She caught her image in the bedroom mirror. She looked a little older, too. Her outfit was still bright, but more put together somehow. 

“I have to!”

“How do you know you have to?” 

“This is how it starts,” she replied. “This is how i can change things - to let myself know. You know that...you’ve known that almost all this time.”

He acknowledged as much with his eyes, but was silent. Finally he sighed, "I'm sorry. I know how important this is - what this chance might mean. I'm just...I'm being selfish." 

She walked over to where he sat and looked into his eyes, “Hey...this doesn’t end here.” 

“And how do you know that?” he asked. 

She gave him a hopeful smile and said, “Because I’ll remember this.” 

And then she kissed him.  
  


* * *

End Chapter. Feedback? 

  
  



End file.
